TMNT Oneshots
by TheUltimateSonicFanGirl
Summary: Bunch of oneshots that people either requested or I wrote on my own. I suck at titles. (#2: Mikey borrows Donnie's skateboard)
1. Sip

**Rules:**

**1. ****_Nothing too mature. I'd like to keep it rated T. Nothing rated M._**

**2. ****_No yaoi or yuri. I am not very comfortable with writing about either of them. However, I will allow brotherly t-cest._**

**3. ****_No AUs of your own. However, if you want an non-specific AU story, I will allow it. (ex. Dystopian future, fanasty, sainw, et cetera.) OCs are only an exeption if you give a description with your request._**

**4. ****_They have to be oneshots. No novel length stories. If you want a certain oneshot continued in another part, let me know._**

**5. ****_Be descriptive. That way, you can get what you want._**

**6. ****_The stories will take place in the 2k12 universe, were ether you like it or not. I'm more familiar with that universe._**

**This is for your enjoyment and practice for me in the future.**

**This oneshot is rated T.**

* * *

He took another sip of the bottle. Had he been able to see, his vision most likely would have been blurred. That was one perp of being blind, he guessed. He couldn't see the disappointed look of other people.

Sip.

All his life, people had looked up to him. He had to set a good example for his brothers, he had to be the best in the class. He had to be perfect. A perfect leader could not fail his team, his family. It was impossible. He sure screwed that up.

Sip.

They had depended on him, all of them. And he did do nothing. He did not stop Donatello from leaving, Mikey from turning bitter, Master Splinter from dying, or Raphael from taking away his vision. He failed them.

Sip.

He lost everything. Yet he plowed on. Like a soldier during battle, he continued with his life. Learned to live with his blindness, and use it as an advantage. He slowly began rebuilding his life. Only for it all to be taken away from him again.

Sip.

Those children, they were so young, so innocent. They looked up to him, depended on him. And could do nothing but stand and listen to their blood-curling screams. To think, their lives could have been spared had he murdered Shredder when he had the chance.

Tears came to his eyes, hidden behind sunglasses, as tipped the bottle for another sip. No liquid came to meet his lips. Empty. Guess he would have get another bottle.

He stood up from the crate he was sitting on, and took a step forward.

He fell.

The blind drunk made no move to get up. What was the point? He couldn't even walk without falling on his face.

He shivered in surprise as a couple of hands suddenly flipped him over onto his shell, as well as into someone's lap.

"What happened to you, big brother?"

His eyes widened in shock as he reconized the owner of the voice. The empty, blue orbs soon narrowed as he pushed the person away, struggling to crawl away.

"Get... away from me..."

His blind eyes could not see tears flowing freely down Donatello's face.

* * *

**This is my version of the sainw universe.**

**In it, Donatello had lived in the horrible universe for 22 years, but developed a type of amnesia, leaving a 15 year old Don in a 37 year old Don's body.**

**This is also based on a picture I saw on DA.**

**Can you guess who the blind drunk is?**

_**Requests are now open.**_


	2. Mikey's skateboarding disaster

**This one is for Pura Blaze. I hope you like it Pura!**

* * *

"What Mikey?" The voice of his purple-clad brother made him pause in his footsteps.

"Well..." The pizza-loving teen started out, "I was wondering if you could do something for me."

Donatello turned from his latest project, an annoyed look on his face. "What?"

"Could I borrow your skateboard? Please? Pretty please with pepperoni on top?"

Donnie gave him a puzzled look. "Why? What's wrong with your skateboard?"

"Raph broke it."

"Why?"

"I don't know!"

Don raised an invisible eyebrow.

"Okay... I may have drawn on Spike's shell..."

Don facepalmed. "Mikey..."

"Please Donnie! I'll do anything!"

He sighed. "Fine. Just don't-"

"Thank you Donnie! You're the best bro!" Mikey grabbed Donnie's skateboard and left for the little mini skate park that was near the lair.

"Break it..."

.:~tmnt~:.

"Wahoo! This is awesome!" Mikey laughed as he glided through the sewers on his brother's skateboard.

Was it just him, or did Donnie's board go faster than his own? How was that even possible? Aw, well, it didn't really matter. As long as it was fun, he loved it. He could do this forever, just skate and skate till he reached the end of the sewers. Did the sewers have an end? It didn't seem like it, but there was only one way to find out. He put his foot on the ground and pushed against the sewer floor, making him go faster.

.:~tmnt~:.

The monster flinched as he heard a voice startle him awake. Stupid humans, couldn't they see he was trying to sleep? Was it even humans? The last time someone had disturbed him, it was a bunch of turtle kids. But they walked and talked like humans, making them like him, in a way. That had happened years ago, the children should grew up by now. Did they not remember their lesson? He peeked out from under the water. Sure enough, it was one of those turtle tots, but older, perhaps a teenager.

"Hey," He shouted out to the younger mutant.

The turtle stopped skating and looked toward the voice. He gasped at who it was.

"I'm trying to sleep here."

The turtle emitted a tiny shriek and fled to the direction he came.

The monster looked at the lonely looking purple skateboard on the concrete.

_Pathetic mutant, he forgot his board thing._

.:~tmnt~:.

"LLLEEEEOOOOO!" Mikey cried out, running into the lair and onto Leonardo's lap.

"What Mikey?"

"Th-the monster is real!"

This confused the eldest. "Mikey what are you talking about?"

Michelangelo told his story from beginning to end, his other two brothers coming forward to watch the show.

"I see," Donatello stated, "And _where _is my board?"

Mikey sweatdropped. "Heh, heh. Well you see, I had to get away from the monster and I left it behind..."

"MIKEY!"

* * *

**And Donnie beat the crap out of Mikey, the end! :D (I would say beated but apparently it's not a word. -_-)**

**Sorry if this wasn't what you wanted Pura. ^^;**


End file.
